The Best Date of Sonic's Life
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: Sequel to A Speeding Encounter! Sonic and Alexis end up going on a date, and things really heat up when some friends join in the adventure. SonicxAlexis.


I'm here for a sequel for my Sonic X/Yu-Gi-Oh! GX one shot. Alexis and Sonic get ready for their date in Domino City, and later on, Alexis gets to meet Tails and Cream. But first, they go to Domino park to enjoy the sunshine. So sit back, relax and enjoy The Best Date of Sonic' s Life.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X in any way. All rights go to the Sonic Team, SEGA, and his rightful owners. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi, 4k Media. Ltd., and Saban Brands.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Last time, our hero,Sonic the Hedgehog came to the planet Earth by a transportation device gone haywire. He outran the S-Team and fell into a hot tub in the backyard of duelist Alexis Rhodes. She graduated from Duel Academy has decided to help Sonic did his friends and beat Dr Eggman. But she also wanted to be his girlfriend. She says that Amy Rose and Sally Acorn should move on. And that she will always make our hero feel happy and satisfied. We now find our hero in the bedroom of Ms. Rhodes, still asleep feeling exhausted from last night.

"Sonic, wake up you sleepy head." said Alexis as she shook Sonic awake.

"Oh, hi beautiful." Sonic said as he began rubbing his eyes. "Got something in mind for today?" he asked.

"Well, how about you and I go out for lunch, and then we can watch the sunset on the beach." she said as she stated.

"Okay, sounds like fun." Sonic said as he let Alexis brush the top of his head.

"Good, I'll get changed and meet you outside."

"Okay then, sounds like we have a date." Sonic said as he got out of bed.

He waited in the front yard as the blonde girl went to continue getting ready. It took a few minutes for her to get dressed, and she appeared in front of him dressed in a aqua colored shirt, jean shorts, calf high socks, and the blue heel-shoes from her Duel Academy uniform. Sonic was just in awe as he saw her walk out of her front house.

"Wow, Alexis, you look really hot." Sonic said when he complimented the blonde duelist.

Alexis blushed as she heard him say that. "Thank you, Sonic." she said. "You ready?"

"Yep." And off they went.

* * *

The place they stopped at to have lunch at was a outdoor cafe, and they had a couple of sandwiches and began to chat about themselves.

"So, Alexis, I heard your a school graduate, right?" Sonic asked. "What school?"

Alexis answered, "Well, I went to Duel Academy. A school with one leisure, Duel Monsters. It's a card game. Every monster on the card has an attack number and defense number. Each player starts out with 4000 life points, and the goal is to get your opponents LP down to zero."

Sonic was amazed about there being a school that teaches kids how to play a card game. "Wow, you must have been the hottest girl there." He flirted.

"Yeah, allot of the guys called me the "Queen Of Obelisk Blue", but I made a guy friend there. Jaden Yuki, he was inspired by Yugi Moto, the King of Games." Alexis said to the hedgehog. "In fact, there was a time when I was brainwashed by Sartorius who made me join the Society of Light, and evil cult bent on taking control of the world."

Sonic has been through this before. "I've seen Eggman do that sort of thing. He once tried to use my own doubts against me."

Alexis had a look of concerned about the blue boy's emotions. "Aww, you poor hedgehog." she said as she brushed his quils. "Look, I know you and I have been through allot, but we'll get through this, okay?" she asked.

"Okay. Thank you, babe."He flirted again.

Alexis sighed, "You just can't seem to stop flirting with me, can you?" she asked.

Sonic shook his head, and then they were met by a young man with dark brown hair and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. This was Alexis' s brother, Atticus Rhodes. He was once the humanoid Dule Monster; Nightshroud.

"Hey, sis, what is this with you?" he asked as he was startled.

Alexis let out grieving sigh, "Hey there, Atticus. If you must know, I'm here on a date with this someone who fell in my hot tub last night." She pointed her hand at the hedgehog hero.

"Who are you?" asked the older Rhodes sibling.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He said as he introduced himself.

Atticus was a bit baffled. "Seriously, a hedgehog?" He then folded his arms. "Sis, since where did this guy come from?" he asked.

"He said he came from a planet called Mobius." Sonic had no idea that this guy was of relation to Alexis. "Oh, Sonic, this is Atticus Rhodes, my brother."

"Hi there." Sonic said as he shook hands with Atticus.

"Uh...this is a little odd." Atticus said as he felt a little disgruntled. "Sis, why are you dating a hedgehog? You said you met him last night?"

"Yes, and in case you didn't know, he's looking for his friends." Alexis stated.

"Oh, well, okay. I'll let you continue what you're doing." Atticus left and so Alexis continued to ask Sonic some questions.

"So, what kind of girl do you like Sonic?"

"Well, I like a girl that is a good friend, smart, beautiful, adventurous and charming." Sonic said as he continued. "So, what are your friends names?"

"Oh, well there's Jazz and Mindy who were my roommates in the Obelisk Blue girls dorm." She said. "Bastion was in the Ra Yellow dorm, Tanya was once a Shadow Rider, but is now reformed. Jim Jesse and Axel were around during year three before I graduated and Jaden, well, he never said goodbye after graduation." She had a solemn look on her face.

"Hey, don't worry." Sonic said as he gently grabbed her chin and tapped the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle. "I'm sure wherever he is, he still remembers you."

"You're right, Sonic." Alexis said as she reassured herself. She soon gazed into his eyes.

* * *

Later, they went up to the hill, they watched the sunset.

"Wow, over-the-hill sunsets sure are beautiful, eh babe?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, sure are sweetie." Alexis answered as she put her arm around him.

"Oh, by the way, I should have told you by now." Sonic said as he was about to confess. "I can't swim. That's why I fell into your hot tub last night."

Alexis gasped. "That's your acheles heel? Aww." She cooed and embraced him. "It's okay. Don't worry, I'll teach you how to swim someday."

"You will?" the hedgehog asked.

"Yep." the Obelisk Blue graduate said as she winked. "And maybe just for you, I'll wear my bikini to bed with you."

"Alright, babe." Sonic said as he was in awe. "Well, what do you say we get home? I feel a little bushed."

"Yeah, okay." Alexis said. "I'll let you carry me this time, cutie."

"Hold on tight." Sonic then bolted towards Alexis's house. He went with her zooming through the city, and everyone else saw a red, blue and yellow blur.

* * *

At Alexis's house, Sonic let Alexis get onto her feet and she felt a little bit of grumbling in her tummy. She let out a huge belch. "BUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!" She covered her mouth and said, "Excuse me. I usually don't burp in front of the guy I date." She blushed and they both walked in.

Later, the moon was up and Alexis went into the bathroom to change. Sonic waited for her to get into the bedroom. Alexis came out wearing the bikini she mentioned. It was a blue and white one.

"Whoa-hoo, Alexis you look so hot in that bikini." Sonic said as his temperature started rise.

"Thank you, Sonic, my sweet little hedgehog." Alexis said as she got into bed with the anthropomorphic hedgehog.

"So, what did you think of our date?" she asked.

"It was the best date I had in years." Sonic said as he felt happy about being with her.

"I hope I get to meet your friends." Alexis said, then she kissed Sonic on the lips. She made it so passionate and hot. When she let go, Sonic got ready to say something.

"I hope so too." Sonic said. "By the way, that was a nice burp you did."

"Oh, thanks, Handsome." Alexis continued to kiss Sonic and this time, she let the blue hedgehog feel her chest.

"Uh, why are you having me feel your boobs, hot stuff?" the hedgehog asked.

"I want to rub them, you hunk." Alexis whispered and blew in his ears. Making him sweat. The two made out again, and this time, Alexis pressed her lips hungrily against Sonic's, which kinda got him turned on.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, that's it for now, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Please Read Review Comment and Follow. But remember, NO FLAMES!


End file.
